Tiat Siba Ignareo
Tiat Siba Ignareo (ティアット・シバ・イグナレオ, Tiatto Shiba Igunareo) is a young fairy who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is a supporting character in Suka Suka and becomes a main character in Suka Moka. Background '''Tiat Siba Ignareo '''is a young fairy who lives at the Fairy Warehouse, alongside her friends Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, Pannibal Nox Katena and Collon Rin Purgatorio. In Suka Suka, Tiat is cheerful young Leprechaun who loves and idolizes her big sister, Chtholly Nota Seniorious and who aims to become a splendid Fairy Soldier like her. She is delighted by the arrival of Willem Kmetsch and supported his romance with Chtholly. But later on, she becomes broken by Chtholly's death. After a little while, Tiat achieves her aim of becoming a Fairy Soldier when she becomes turned with the Dug Weapon, 'Ignareo.' However, she then becomes heartbroken when she is forced to fight and help kill Willem Kmetsch whom she considers to be a father figure and who has turned into a Beast. In Suka Moka, Tiat is 5 years older and is still Fairy Soldier, however, has developed a much more depressing outlook on life. Still admiring Chtholly, she aims to become a tragic figure like her, however, is disheartened when she realizes that her skills are average and that she will never be like her. At the start of Suka Moka, she has resigned herself to death that is until she meets a young 4th Grade Officer named Feodor Jessman. From there, her story begins. Birth Tiat Siba Ignareo is a young Leprechaun who was born and discovered by the Guardian Wings Military on Sky Island 47 on the 28/8/427. After being captured , she was taken to be raised at the Fairy Warehouse, where she met and became friends with Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, Pannibal Nox Katena and Collon Rin Purgatorio and also developed a sisterly relationship with Chtholly Nota Seniorious. Meeting Willem Kmetsch First Trip to Corna Di Luce When Tiat was 9, she had the Harbinger Dream and was taken to Corna di Luce by Willem Kmetsch to have her body tuned for her Dug Weapon. Chtholly's Mental Disintegration Surface Recovery Team Rescue Operation and Chtholly Nota Seniorious' Death During the rescue mission of the Surface Artifacts Recovery Team, Tiat was forced to remain behind at the Fairy Warehouse as she had not been assigned with a Dug Weapon yet. But, on the day of the mission, Tiat saw off Willem, Chtholly and Nephren along with Nygglatho and the rest of the younger Leprechauns. Some time later, Tiat was heart-broken to learn that during the mission, Chtholly had died while killing a huge number of Timere by opening her Fairy Gate and that Nephren and Willem had gone missing and were presumed dead. During this period, Tiat cried a lot until she finally forced herself to be cheerful again and decided to push all of her sadness away to focus on her training. Battle of Corna Di Luce / Becoming a Fairy Soldier On 16/12/437, Tiat was confirmed to be compatible with the Dug Weapon, Ignareo. After the battle in Corna di Luce, Tiat becomes an official fairy soldier who fights against the 17 Beasts. Appearance In Suka Suka, Tiat has shoulder-length bright green hair and green eyes. She often wears a colourful green dress and eventually gets a bright green dress from Phyra. In Suka Moka, Tiat wears an outfit similar to Chtholly's. In battle, she wears a greyer version of the Guardian Wings uniform. Personality Growing up, Tiat was a very happy, kind girl. She was rather cheeky, somewhat sarcastic and carried a cheerful attitude wherever she went. She loved romantic films including ones with Reptraces (Lizard people) in it. After she has the Harbinger Dream, Tiat becomes more mature. She takes over Chtholly's responsibilities as the big sister of the younger Leprechauns and is very distraught when Chtholly dies. After Chtholly's death, Tiat puts most of her focus on training herself to become stronger and to forget her sorrow. 5 years later (during the events of Suka Moka), Tiat has grown up to be a much more morbid girl. While retaining a little silliness, she acts more depressed like she is waiting for death and often takes sightseeing trips to see what she is fighting for. She still admires Chtholly a great deal and aims to become a tragic romantic heroine like her, however, because her aptitude tests were average at best and she had a hard time finding a Dug Weapon, she suffers from an inferiority complex and often berates herself for being weak. Weapon Tiat's weapon is the Dug Weapon, Ignareo whose special ability is to "become inconspicuous." Using it, Tiat can fight on par with the 17 Beasts, however, she has yet to master the sword. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Tiat has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Tiat can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Tiat has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is a devastating attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Tiat develops expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem who was fighting at full strength, despite having a beast's body at the time. Trivia *Tiat's name seems to be derived from two deities. 'Tiat' is a reference to Tiamat, the Babylonian dragon goddess of chaos while 'Siba' is a reference to Shiva, the Hindu god of destruction and transformation. *Tiat’s intelligence seems to be the lowest out of the four new fairy soldiers, even loud and energetic Collon understands specific situations faster than her without further explanation. This trait of hers bears a striking resemblance to Chtholly. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters